blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The end.
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=117.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 13:46:37 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The end. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » The end. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The end. (Read 992 times) FreddieMercury Full Member Offline 199 Personal Text Your Queen. The end. « on: May 13, 2015, 11:32:40 AM » In july 2013, 2 months short of 2 years ago, Obamastan begun recruiting people from /pol/ to his JIDF >Bloc alliance. That was the start of a ride so wild I sometimes cant believe it actually happened. On this time I've shilled, lied, slandered, shitposted and was generally a dick to anyone I didnt like, while keeping my friends close and helping them rise, as we beat the good old goons we've shaped the meta, >Bloc stopped being a liberal shithole where only players who called zimzam a racist could prosper to a paradise where people who dislike zim gets rekt. I'm also largely the reason no one has permafarmed the horsefuckers out of the game, due to me being bros with bettergame's bestmin heidi. I lead a group of alliance leaders while most of the time not even having a nation because I'm also one of the few people Rumsod bans on sight, so this will probably only last as long as he is idle(hue) This is the final goodbye of the dude who made sure no 1 faction could dominate the game without credible opposition. Enjoy a shitty game because Rumsod hates non-libruls and has actually referred to us as "human trash", he also literally codes bloc by googling shit. Ps: Rumsod you can effectivelly ban alts by making sure people can only register using trusted email services like gmail, yahoo and hotmail, the ones that require you to give a phone number. Ps2: WAW>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Bloc Ps3: NO GAEMS Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1245 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: The end. « Reply #1 on: May 13, 2015, 11:47:52 AM » Quote from: Uranistan on May 13, 2015, 11:32:40 AM Ps: Rumsod you can effectivelly ban alts by making sure people can only register using trusted email services like gmail, yahoo and hotmail, the ones that require you to give a phone number. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . FreddieMercury Full Member Offline 199 Personal Text Your Queen. Re: The end. « Reply #2 on: May 13, 2015, 11:49:27 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on May 13, 2015, 11:47:52 AM Quote from: Uranistan on May 13, 2015, 11:32:40 AM Ps: Rumsod you can effectivelly ban alts by making sure people can only register using trusted email services like gmail, yahoo and hotmail, the ones that require you to give a phone number. -snip- Turns out I'm bad at emails. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 Mammon Guest Re: The end. « Reply #3 on: May 13, 2015, 11:53:31 AM » Fucking christ, I should've stayed back in the GGU days... now that kind of makes me depressed. Logged Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: The end. « Reply #4 on: May 13, 2015, 01:19:16 PM » Well this sounds serious. See you in about a month or so. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: The end. « Reply #5 on: May 13, 2015, 04:15:54 PM » Quote from: Slim on May 13, 2015, 01:19:16 PM Well this sounds serious. See you in about a month or so. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 192 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: The end. « Reply #6 on: May 13, 2015, 10:53:56 PM » Bloc will never be the same. Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 niko Newbie Offline 5 Re: The end. « Reply #7 on: May 14, 2015, 02:23:45 AM » o/ bye i wish you lots of huehuehue in your future Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40334 TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: The end. « Reply #8 on: May 14, 2015, 04:53:47 AM » goodbayy lmao Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Skeenation Guest Re: The end. « Reply #9 on: May 14, 2015, 10:55:11 PM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 14, 2015, 04:53:47 AM goodbayy lmao S H U T T H E F U C K U P H U T T H E F U C K U P U T T H E F U C K U P T T H E F U C K U P T H E F U C K U P H E F U C K U P E F U C K U P F U C K U P U C K U P C K U P K U P U P P U P K U P C K U P U C K U P F U C K U P E F U C K U P H E F U C K U P T H E F U C K U P T T H E F U C K U P U T T H E F U C K U P H U T T H E F U C K U P S H U T T H E F U C K U P « Last Edit: May 14, 2015, 10:58:53 PM by Skeenation » Logged Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: The end. « Reply #10 on: May 15, 2015, 01:06:51 AM » Quote from: Skeenation on May 14, 2015, 10:55:11 PM Quote from: TWAIN on May 14, 2015, 04:53:47 AM goodbayy lmao -snop- What's all this hating on TWAIN? What'd he ever do Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » The end. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2